The following patents and patent applications relate to catheters and catheter systems for performing angioplasty and stenting of bifurcated vessels. These and all patents and patent applications referred to herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,312 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,779 Bifurcated stent with improved side branch aperture and method of making same    U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,988 Endolumenal prosthesis and method of use in bifurcation regions of body lumens    U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,836 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,875 Bifurcated catheter assembly    U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,208 Bifurcated catheter assembly    U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,567 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,120 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,213 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,978 Bifurcated stent delivery system having retractable sheath    U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,544 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,826 Extendible stent apparatus    U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,682 Bifurcated stent delivery system having retractable sheath    U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,073 Bifurcated catheter assembly    U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,593 Bifurcated stent delivery system having retractable sheath    U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,098 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,380 Bifurcated catheter assembly    U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,195 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,973 Y-shaped catheter    U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,117 Bifurcated catheter assembly    U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,611 Bifurcated stent    U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,735 Bifurcated endovascular catheter    U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,924 Y-shuttle stent assembly for bifurcating vessels and method of using the same    U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,980 Bifurcated catheter system and method    U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,054 Multifurcated balloon catheter    U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,670 Kissing balloon catheter    U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,352 Y-adaptor manifold with pinch valve for an intravascular catheter    U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,738 Method and apparatus for treating stenoses at bifurcated regions    U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,219 Catheter for placement of therapeutic devices at the ostium of a bifurcation of a body lumen    U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,905 Balloon catheter    U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,825 Means method for treatment of stenosed arterial bifurcations    U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,605 Multi-wire multi-balloon catheter    U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,497 Dilatation and stent delivery system for bifurcation lesions    U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,735 Bifurcated endovascular catheter    U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,640 Bifurcated stent and method for the manufacture and delivery of same    U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,887 Stent for positioning at junction of bifurcated blood vessel and method of making    U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,771 Expandable stent and method of delivery of same    US 20030097169A1 Bifurcated stent and delivery system    US 20030028233A1 Catheter with attached flexible side sheath    US 20020183763A1 Stent and catheter assembly and method for treating bifurcations    US 20020156516A1 Method for employing an extendible stent apparatus    US 20020116047A1 Extendible stent apparatus and method for deploying the same    US 20020055732A1 Catheter assembly and method for positioning the same at a bifurcated vessel    WO 9944539A2 Dilatation and stent delivery system for bifurcation lesions    WO 03053507 Branched balloon catheter assembly    WO 9924104 Balloon catheter for repairing bifurcated vessels    WO 0027307 The sheet expandable trousers stent and device for its implantation    FR 2733689 Endoprosthesis with installation device for treatment of blood-vessel bifurcation stenosis